Legend of Zelda: Last Hope
by zeldasheik555
Summary: When danger strikes Hyrule, you might think Ganondorf is the cause. Not this time. Majora is causing all the havoc and Sora, a gerudo with amazing strength, gets help from Link; the hero of light, Skyscaper; Sora's best friend, Zelda, Laldate; a girl who lives in the Faron woods, and Yukkico; a introverted Twili, Sora must find true strength and become Hyrule's last hope


**Legend of Zelda**

**Last hope**

Chapter 1

_**Akai Taiyō no Sora**_

(Ilia's POV)

It was the middle of the night when I found her. I was just walking to the spirit spring from my house. I just wanted to wash up. I never thought that I would see a red haired girl coming from the forest. She looked injured and worn out. Bruised and scratched in almost every place you could think of, except for the right shoulder. As the girl collapsed in front of the spring, I ran and got Epona. I know that Link wouldn't mind. When a girl's life is in danger, you got to take immediate action. I took the red haired girl to my house to be patched up.

(Next Day. Links POV)

Every body in Ordon is crowding in front of Ilia's place. What is going? Her birthday was two weeks ago, and the Mayor's isn't for another 5 months. So I decided to ask the kids. "What's going on Beth? I haven't seen the town in such an uproar like this for about a year." Beth looked at me with a worried look on her face. Something happened, I know it. But Beth wouldn't say what it was. Colin told me instead "A young Gurudo came to the spirit spring, all banged up. Ilia saved her. On the right shoulder, there is a triforce. I wonder what that means."

A Gurudo! What is she doing out here? The only Gurudo out of the desert is a dancer that used to run an inn that was for middle class people. That inn burned down years ago. Wait a minute, she must've been heading here from her last performance, like every year. But now she can't preform because of her injuries. I need to go see how she's doing.

Ilia was bandaging up the Gurudo. The Gurudo was slightly tanned, like most, and had long red hair. She wore a dress that had barley any sleeves and stop half way down her legs with diamonds that showed her skin; above her breasts, small one on her breasts, and a large one over her stomach; arm warmers and boots with the same pattern. She had one bang over her right eye. "Oh! Link I'm so glad your here. I need you to take the girl to Kakoriko. The shaman should be able to heal Aka." Ilia requested. "Aka?" I asked. How did Ilia know the Gurudo's name? Or is Aka just a nickname. I know what it means, red. I'm not arguing. I'm going to take this girl to Kakoriko.

"Link!" a familiar voice rang. It can't be Midna. Zelda is at the castle. I look around and find Luda. She was waiting for me, with two witches. They saw Aka and rushed on their broomsticks to see her. Not far from Luda was a fairy that looked like she knew me. I thought 'Oh god, no. Not another partner that points out the obvious'.

"Lets take Akai Taiyō no Sora to Renado" Said one of the witches. I looked around to find a Goron who can carry Akai Taiyō no Sora. Nope not today. I picked up the red head and went inside Renado's house.

(Sora's POV)

I wake up to find my self in Kakoriko. I was here two days ago. I'm supposed to be in Ordon now, performing. Oh, that's right I was attacked by Majora. I thought the hero of time took care of her. This is not good, not for me or anyone. I need to find my sister and my best friend. I need to get to castle town.

"Sora, I'm so glad your awake. I was beginning to think that you were dead. Can you get up" exclaimed Navi the annoying fairy. I wasn't focused on her, rather the man in the green tunic, he must be the hero of light. Maybe he can help me. The hero aproched me

"So you're Akai Taiyō no Sora. It's good to meet you in person. My name is Link" said the hero. How dare he use my full name! Only Koume and Kotake use my that name! I slapped Link in the face. He fell down because of my strength. "What was that for" he yelled

"You are to address me my common name, Sora. Only the witches Koume and Kotake are aloud to say my name that was give to me by my mother" I tell him. Link face looked like it was saying 'not this again'. I looked at the hero of light then said, "Tell you what, I need to find my sister and my friend knows to only way to stop the one who attacked me out of the blue. My sister's life is on the line. If you that I'll leave you alone and not be a brat."

Link looked at me, still rubbing his cheek and said, "Deal"


End file.
